Naked in Hogwarts
by Kerantli
Summary: The wizard council have heard about the hugely popular Program from America that has students in their high schools walking around naked. In a shock decision, they have planned to implement it into Hogwarts for a trial run.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I have nothing to say about this, other than it is something I've had bouncing in my head for quite a while.

Most of the characters will be slightly OCD, but what do you expect with what is happening in this fic!

Anything you do see belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

"So this is the plan then?"  
Multiple murmurs of acceptance were heard from around the large stone room, the shuffling of papers bringing it to silence.  
"Our next order of business, is," a rather willowy male peered through the small lenses of his glasses, before clearing his throat, "to have something called The Program, implemented into our schools."  
The silence was deafening as people looked at their neighbours in confusion, unsure whether to ask what the Program was. Finally someone spoke up.  
"We need more information on this Program," they said, standing from their seat before they spoke and sitting back down when the male nodded.  
"The Program is something that has become popular over in American schools. It has shown teenagers that it is not unusual to hate their bodies, in fact it has made them love themselves," the male cleared his throat, "what the Program is, is a simple thing of having teenagers walk around sans clothing for seven days in their school."  
A buzz of voices started, quickly becoming louder as one person tried to be heard over others.  
"That is outrageous!"  
"Think of the children under the age of fifteen!"  
"No parent will ever want their child to be involved in this!"  
"QUIET!" The male shouted, waiting for the angry buzz to calm down.  
"Dumbledore, you can not be serious if you think this is what is best for our schools. No one will agree to this," someone sounded from the back of the room, while others nodded in agreement.  
"The Program helps teenagers find peace with their bodies, and helps others know they are not alone," Dumbledore spoke calmly, his gaze sweeping around the room.  
"He is off his rocker," someone mumbled, earning them agreeing nods. No one noticed the sound of a glass vial dropping to the ground, or the faint white smoke that filled the room.  
"Now, where were we? Ah, that was it. The Program. Yay or nay?" Dumbledore spoke again, nodding along as people seemed to visibly relax and nod with him.  
"We shall cast a vote then. All in favour," almost all hands went up in the air, "all against it?" Only one or two went up that time, "it is official, Hogwarts and other schools in the United Kingdom will begin the Program at the beginning of term."

"Fred! George! How many times have I told you not to get under my feet when I'm cooking?" Molly Weasley cried out as the twins dashed from one side of the Burrows small kitchen to the next, trying to catch a gnome.  
"Sorry mum!" The twins called back, disappearing through the door before Molly could say anything else.  
"Boys, who would have them?" She smiled to herself, looking out of the window to where five red haired males stood around one shivering gnome.  
"You had six, Molly," a female voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Thank you for reminding me, Hermione. Where are Harry and Ginny?" Molly asked, peering behind the brunette girl, looking for her youngest daughter, and the boy Molly had become to love like one of her own.  
"Last I saw Harry, he was in the bathroom. Ginny I've not seen all morning," Hermione replied, sitting down at the battered table and opening the rather large tomb that was Hogwarts; A History, before taking a tiny bite out of a left over piece of cold toast.  
"Owls should be turning up soon for the new school year. Are you ready to go back?" Molly asked, clattering about in the sink as she tackled a particularly stubborn stain on a pan.  
"Hogwarts is home, Mrs Weasley. It would be lying if I said I was not missing it," Hermione looked up from the book, her eyes focusing on the dark spot that was growing closer. "Right on time."  
Molly opened the Burrows kitchen window, letting the rather large brown owl into the kitchen and letting it rest on the table. There were letters addressed to Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny clasped in its beak, taking off as soon as its burden was taken away. The emerald green writing on the front of the envelope glittered in the sunlight that streamed across the table, two letters looking thicker than any of the previous years. Hermione inched hers towards her, easing her thumb under the wax seal and pulling out three pieces of paper. Hermione set about to read each one, knowing the welcome speech by heart, and what books they would need for their sixth year. The third letter was something new.

_Dear student.__  
__I would like to formally thank you for returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for another year.__  
__This year we are going to be having a different feel to the school year that is going to change Hogwarts for the better. The Wizard Council have decided to implement a program into the curriculum, one that has never been done to the likes of this.__  
__The Program, as it is now called, is where there are no less than four students going around their school nude. This may come to most as a shock, however, this will also bring about a new class time, Sexual Health and Relationships.__  
__There is a penalty for not completing at least one week in the nude, and will mean that you may not be able to complete the school year.__  
__There will be special enchantments placed on yourself to protect our younger, more sensitive students, and another on your clothing while you are nude so you do not cheat.__As a student in The Program, you will have to perform your every day tasks, which include meal times and any time that are outside of curfews, nude. Upon completion of your week, you will then be allowed to wear your every day and school clothing once again.__I hope this finds you well, and I will be awaiting your arrival at Hogwarts on the first of September.__  
__Professor Albus. P. W. B. Dumbledore._

Hermione looked up from the letter and quickly shoved it into her pocket before Molly asked what it was about, sneaking Harry's envelope into her pocket as well.  
"I'll go find Harry, shall I?" Hermione asked, not even waiting for an answer as she marched out of the kitchen and into the hallway. She remembered that she had left her book and the list of required reading on the table in her haste, afraid to go back to retrieve them in case Molly did decide to ask her about the post. Hermione took the stairs two at a time, hurrying to the room Harry was sharing with Ron and bursting in.  
"Do you knock any more?" Harry asked, covering himself up with a too small towel. Hermione diverted her eyes while Harry pulled on at least a pair of boxers, his hair dripping water down his scrawny physique.  
"We got our Hogwarts letters," Hermione mumbled, pulling Harry's out of her pocket and letting him take it.  
"And why did that cause you to come bursting into the room just after I got out of the shower?" Harry asked, ripping open the letter and pulling out three pieces of parchment. His eyes travelled over the first two, discarding them just as Hermione had done before reading the third and collapsing onto the bed in shock.  
"I received the same," Hermione admitted, pulling the crumpled piece of parchment out of her pocket and showing Harry. "Ronald hasn't, his letter was thinner than ours. What do you think this means?"  
"I think it means Dumbledore is trying to feel younger by having teenagers running around naked," Harry dead panned, reading the letter fir the third time.  
"But, why you?" Hermione pressed, sitting on the bed that stood opposite the one Harry was sat on.  
"Because I'm the Chosen One. Can't have a school year without having some form of unwanted attention to me. Can I?" Harry scrunched up the parchment, fire burning in his emerald eyes. Hermione slid back on the bed, watching as her best friend started to prowl around the room like a caged animal.  
"Harry Potter, boy who lived. Harry Potter, national superstar. Harry Potter, boy who has to spend a term at school naked!" Harry's voice got louder and louder as he ranted, scaring Hermione as she watched him.  
"Do you think it has something to do with that?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest when Harry shot her a cold stare. "If it is, then why have I also received the exact same letter? Why didn't Ron? Or even Ginny. No it was us two. We can't even ignore it, its a binding contract as soon as the first day of lessons start until the last day of term. I don't want to be wandering the hallways of school naked! Who knows what will happen?"  
Harry sat down on the bed so heavily, the springs groaned under the weight, dropping the letter and cradling his head in his hands.  
"I would have liked one school year where I could sit in the back of the class and not have a great big bullseye on my back," he admitted, dropping his arms and looking at Hermione, his eyes glassy with un-shed tears. Hermione crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his body, pulling Harry into a tight embrace.  
"We will get through this, together," she told him, more to convince herself of the fact rather than Harry.

"MOTHER! FATHER! Where are you!?" The usually quiet Malfoy Manor rang from the outburst of the only Malfoy heir as he sought out his parents, holding a crumpled bit of parchment in his hands. He finally found his parents sitting in the breakfast room and thrust the letter at them.  
"Good morning Draco," Lucius drawled, barely looking up from the Daily Prophet, while Narcissa daintily ate her morning meal.  
"Don't 'good morning' me! I know you had something to do with this Father," Draco pushed the letter towards his father, pleased to see the Elder Malfoy place the tabloid to the side and read the crumpled parchment.  
"I had nothing to do with his plan. Dumbledore must have done something for this to be passed," Lucius admitted, handing the letter back to Draco and taking up the Daily Prophet again.  
"How could it be passed? It is a stupid idea, one I do wish had not been thought up. I do not need to see anyone else in nothing at all, Circe knows who else might have been chosen! Do something about this!" Draco demanded, stamping his foot like a petulant child having a tantrum.  
"We could not do anything about this even if we tried, Draco. If the Wizards Council have passed the law, we must let it run its course," Narcissa spoke, looking at Draco with a hard stare. "I don't believe it is a good move, and no doubt that old coot Dumbledore is behind it, however, we are tied to silence, and to not testify against it. Your father is still under the watchful eye of the ministry, and we do not need anything to mess it up. You will do your time, and you will be quiet about it."  
Draco nodded, still red faced from anger. He bowed slightly before leaving the room, ripping up the parchment and throwing the pieces over the hallway for the house elves to clean.

"Pansy Parkinson! What have you got up to at school now?" Pansy's father shouted, gesturing to the letter in his hand before thrusting it towards the pug faced girl. Pansy grabbed for it to read, wondering what her father happened to be talking about. The colour drained from her face as she reached the end, subconsciously pulling the loose cardigan she was wearing tighter around her frame.  
"I have done nothing, father," she admitted, her hands trembling as she watched his face and body tense up even more.  
"Do not lie to me you little wrench! Why would you be chosen to walk around Hogwarts naked if you had done nothing wrong!?" The elder Parkinson yelled.  
"I do not know father! I did not know that this was happening this year!" Pansy shrieked as her fathers hand twisted into her black hair, pulling Pansy's head back sharply.  
"You little slut, I have half a mind to teach you a lesson right here. In fact," Pansy heard her father messing with his robes and then his pants, pushing her to the ground until she was eye level with his groin.  
"You will do this, and you will finish," the elder Parkinson growled, stroking his budding erection before pushing his daughter onto it. Tears streamed down her face as she gagged around the appendage pulling and twisting away from her father as much as she could. He held onto her hair tight, thrusting into her mouth faster. He let out a groan as he felt Pansy gag again, taking sick pleasure in defiling his only daughter. After what felt like hours to Pansy but was only minutes, her father pulled away, thick streams of semen hitting her face and hair. Her father let go of her, sneering at her as he left the room. Pansy stayed on the ground, humiliated tears falling down her cheeks and her throat burning from the ordeal she had had to endure.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a stony silence in two separate carriages on the Hogwarts express, one that had Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in it, and the other with Draco and Pansy. Everyone who had walked past had looked in, gawking at them as if they were caged animals.  
"You think we should start charging them?" Harry quipped, trying to get even the smallest of laugh out of his friends. Ginny and Ron ignored him, just as they had the days after he and Hermione had told him about the extra letters they had received from Dumbledore. Ron had blown up at them, demanding to know why he had not been chosen yet Harry had been, even throwing in a snide remark about Harry's physique before storming off. Ginny had taken it slightly better, but still letting the infamous Weasley temper get in the way of listening to anyone but herself.  
"It is just going to get worse," Hermione spoke softly, looking at her finger nails like they had grown a head, trying not to think about what was going to happen after their fist night. Harry nodded before turning to look out of the window, watching the gloomy fields speed by without seeing them.

-

"Stupid old Dumbledore and his stupid new rules," Draco muttered to no one in particular.  
"You can say no," Pansy said, earning her a glare to shut her mouth.  
"You saw the letter Pansy. You say no, you don't graduate," Draco told her, throwing his letter towards the black haired girl and letting her read through it.  
"I did not get to see the letter, my father took it from me before I read it," Pansy said, wishing she had said nothing when Draco turned to look at her.  
"Your father reads your mail?" he asked, thinking he had not heard her right.  
"Doesn't your father read your mail? Father told me it was natural that the head of the house read everyone's mail," Pansy had a look of confusion on her face when Draco shook his head. "Oh, I guess father is just protective of us."  
"Pansy, your mail is yours to read, not any one else's unless you choose to show it them," Draco had a point, "how did he react?"  
Pansy shook her head, pulling out a book from her bag and ignoring the blond Slytherin for the rest of the train journey.

-

"Welcome to all new students, and welcome back to those who have been here longer. I do hope you are all well. There is an announcement for years four through seven happening in here after the feast," Dumbledore stood at the teachers table, his eye glinting in the candle light. "However, before I waffle too long, we should eat!"  
The Great Hall cheered as food appeared before them, everything from baskets of fruit to the richest chocolate cake anyone had ever seen. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table, poking at their food and only taking a bite when others asked them what was wrong. It was not until Dumbledore had sent the younger years to their dorms that the trio looked up from their laps.  
"I suppose you are wondering just why you have been told to stay behind," Dumbledore spoke, his voice sounding louder with less children to speak over. There were a few nods, and sounds of anticipation from other tables, causing Dumbledore's twinkle to become brighter.  
"Hogwarts has been chosen to test a program of sorts this year, one that will change history. This program originated over in American schools, both muggle and wizard. We have been asked to select eight pupils, two from each house, to walk around Hogwarts, nude," Dumbledore paused as a rumble of angry and excited voices started up.  
"These selected people have already been chosen and have been alerted by Owl Post. Can those eight please make themselves known?" Dumbledore smiled, watching as Harry, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and the other four chosen stood up, albeit slowly.  
"How the Program will work, is that the volunteers that are stood up will have their clothes removed from their belongings, and charms placed on them by their head of house. This charm will then activate at seven tomorrow morning. The volunteers will be in their own little dormitory, however, they can only be in there a maximum of three hours," Dumbledore looked around the silent teens, "any questions?"  
"What happens if we have a Potions or Herbology class?" One of the Ravenclaw volunteers asked, looking rather scared of the thought, while the Hufflepuff's nodded at the question.  
"Then you will have the choice of missing the practical side of Herbology and learning from the library, or you can join your class mates in the greenhouses. As for Potions, your charms will also protect you from any spills and explosions that may happen. Full rules will be posted in each common room, again charmed for years four to seven to read," Dumbledore had the twinkle in his eye again. "If that is all, can the eight volunteers please stay behind, the rest of you, back to your common rooms as curfew is nearly upon us."  
The noise that started up as they were dismissed reached deafening stages quickly, only dying down when the eight that had been chosen were still stood in their spots and their heads of houses joined them.  
"Miss Granger and Mr Potter, this is highly unusual, and if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to come and see me," Minerva McGonagall told them, before taking out her wand and incanting the charm that was needed. Harry looked around, seeing the others were clinging onto their partners as the spell was cast. Harry turned back to look at Hermione, who had a calculating look on her face.  
"We will, Professor," they said in unison, sitting back down while they waited to be shown to their new common room.  
"Is everyone ready? Good, now off we go to your new home," Dumbledore sounded too happy for his own good, turning down twisting corridors until he came to a painting.  
"Nudity," Dumbledore spoke, stepping out of the way as the painting swung open to reveal steps. Dumbledore motioned for the group of eight to start up the flight of stairs, the portrait swinging shut behind them and leaving them in darkness.  
"Now what?" the same Ravenclaw from earlier spoke from near the front of the group.  
"I suggest getting off the stairs and into the shared common room?" Draco snarked, pushing whoever was in front of him further up the stairs. As the group entered the shared common room, the lights turned on to let them look around.  
"At least we won't freeze?" the female Hufflepuff spoke up, walking over to the large fireplace and touching it, "it is a rather nice place to stay, isn't it? I wouldn't want to go back to the house common room when this is over."  
The enormity of what was happening just washed over the group, with Hermione slumping against Harry and Pansy collapsing to the ground. They had all been in a dream land, thinking that this was not happening and they just had to stay in the same area for a week and not kill each other.  
"Well, now what do we do?" Harry found his voice, "it isn't like we can go anywhere until tomorrow, and even then we'll be naked!"  
"Shut it Potter," Draco spoke, throwing himself onto the sofa that sat in front of the fire, "you little Gryffindorks go and find where your rooms are and stop muddying the pure air."  
Both Harry and Hermione bristled at the comment, however, not wanting to get into a fight the first day of school. Hermione pulled Harry away before he did something regretted, aiming towards the only other door in the room and finding yet more stairs. Hermione pushed him ahead of her and up the darkened stairs, watching as light turned on one at a time before the stairs forked off in four different directions, each to a solid wood door. They turned to each other before turning back to their left, opening the heavy door and seeing a plainly decorated bedroom with two single beds and not much else in the round room. Closing the door, they made their way to one of the other three, seeing that they looked exactly the same and concluded that it did not matter where they slept, as long as they did. As they made their way back down the stairs to tell the others of their findings, they stumbled on another little corridor, presumably one that led to the shared bathroom. Harry was the one to look inside to find their assumptions were right. The bathroom was big enough for all eight of them to use it comfortably at the same time, not that they were sure they would use it with anyone but their respective house mates. Closing the door tight, Harry and Hermione took one last look at the stairwell before joining their classmates in the common room.  
"People will be touching us?" The Hufflepuff male asked, his eyebrows shooting up into his hair.  
"Why else would they think up this blasted plan if it wasn't to make already randy teens want to have sex even more?" Pansy tried to sound bored, but had pulled her clothes tighter, trying to draw as much of a lifeline from them as possible.  
"Maybe its to teach Potter a lesson? He's always walking around school like he owns the place," the Ravenclaw girl said, shaking her hair from her face. Harry coughed.  
"I would like to let you know, that I would love to have a normal, peaceful school year for once in my school life. Not be chosen for something like this! Do I look like I would take my clothes off for all and sundry? I think not. But, at that, I am off to bed. Good night Hermione," Harry's face was a deep scarlet from anger, making his emerald eyes stand out more. He turned on his heel and stalked back up the stairs, letting the door slam closed behind him. Hermione sighed.  
"There are four bedrooms, two beds in each and a shared bathroom. The rest I will let you figure out. Good night," Hermione nodded to them once before following Harry's lead and going back up the stairs, seeing that the door on her left now had a picture of Harry hung there. Hermione was amazed by the amount of magic and work had gone into the place, making a mental note to research it when the week of torture was over.

-

"That went well," Pansy uttered, staring at the fireplace.  
"Serves him right," Draco retorted, stretching out even more. The two Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had left the two Slytherins alone after the fifth stony glare that was sent their way.  
"Do you think this will be easy?" Pansy asked, fear in her voice.  
"It will be as easy as it comes, Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes, examining his nails. Neither of them spoke another word, as somewhere in the castle a clock chimed midnight, signalling the start of their nudity week.  
"We should get to bed," Pansy told him, standing up and finding that her skirt and panties had faded to nothing. Draco nodded, trying to look everywhere but at Pansy as the rest of her clothing seemed to melt away before his very eyes. A cold chill passed over his chest, making him look down and find himself in a similar situation, naked apart from his shoes.  
"Let's just get to bed and figure this out in the morning," Draco said, trying to keep the panic from his voice. Pansy just nodded, following the blond to the remaining bedroom and shutting the door with a soft click.

-

A scream echoed around all four bedrooms the next morning, soon followed by more as the girls woke to find they were naked and so were the males. Each of them had a hard time not looking anywhere further south than the neck line, and the males just did not look at anything or anyone. No one had told them that they would need to sleep naked, they had thought that it was just during the day. Knowing that it was now twenty four hours had them all on edge, and it was not even breakfast time. Hermione had spoken to Harry the night before about how it was going to work with the younger years at all meal times with the older years probably staring. Hermione stood outside the Great Hall, still unsure on what to do until Harry walked around the corner nearly walking into her.  
"Sorry! Didn't see you there. Going in?" Harry asked, looking just past her shoulder. He may have been male, but Hermione was his best friend, and he did not want to ruin that. It was not until he looked at her properly that he noticed where Hermione was looking, straight at his crotch.  
"What? Oh yes, I was just about to," Hermione blushed at being caught staring at her best friend, following him into the Great Hall to be met with hundreds of eyes on them and a furious whisper start around the hall before it grew loud. Hermione grabbed Harry, hiding behind him at the sudden attention and wishing she could go back to the common room and get one of the house elves to deliver something to eat.  
"Shall we go sit?" Harry asked, clearly uncomfortable with the attention as well. He felt Hermione nod rather than saw her and took her hand, pulling her to the Gryffindor table and sitting down.  
"Think you're gods gift to women then, showing your face here," he heard Ron speak, still bitter about not being chosen for the Program.  
"Ronald Weasley, if you were in our position you would hide your face for the week and you know it," Hermione replied so Harry didn't have to.  
"Yeah, well. What about you? Like showing off your body like a common muggle?" Ron was trying to get a rise from the both of them, the Gryffindor table had gone quiet, waiting for the reply.  
"You know what, I believe I do. I must do since I am muggle-born," Hermione started, "and for your information, it is never easy to stand in front of hundreds of other students when you're naked. It is even harder when the person you thought was a friend is angry at them for circumstances that are out of their control! Grow up Ronald Weasley!"  
Hermione stood sharply, feeling all eyes on her chest as it jiggled from the force. Harry stood up next to her, casting a glare at Ron before they both left the Great Hall, leaving the student body in stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

After the screaming fit that had come from the Ravenclaw bedroom had woken both Draco and Pansy from their sleep, both rolling over and covering their heads until the screams had stopped. It was not until three hours later that Draco woke up again, his stomach reminding him that he has missed breakfast, and lunch probably was not for a few hours. Stretching the kinks from his body, Draco stood from the bed, on auto-pilot as he tried to find something to wear. Realising the search was futile as he was not getting his clothing back for at least a week, he left the small bedroom to see if there happened to be anyone else there.

"Morning, sleep well?" The ravenclaw male asked, not looking up from the giant book he was reading.

"Yes. No thanks to the scream at eight this morning. Did your parents tell you never to make loud noises before everyone else was awake?" Draco snapped, hunting around the common room for something to eat even if it happened to be a piece of fruit.

"Somebody's grumpy today," the Ravenclaw male muttered, going back to his book. Draco still had not got the boys name, and now was not the time for that sort of nonsense. He needed food or something in him, and he was not about to stop now. Draco left the shared common room, bracing himself in case there happened to be someone lurking in the hallway waiting to see him naked. It felt very surreal, walking around the castle in the nude, and knowing there were seven others doing the same. Draco thought it felt sort of freeing to be naked, but was sure he would not think that when the winter chill permeated the castle walls come October. He slipped into one of the nearby bathrooms to look at himself in the mirror. He hadn't really given himself chance to properly look himself over since the day before, and that was only to see if his clothing looked right. Right now, his hair was in disarray and the only part of clothing he had was his shoes, one of the only good things about the whole Program. Draco idly wondered if Pansy had figured out that they still had their shoes, knowing the black haired girl often complained of the schools cold floors. Snapping back to attention, he then checked out the rest of his body. He had lost some upper body muscle definition, but the rest of him seemed to look as toned as it had done the year before. Then his eyes caught sight of his groin. That was going to receive more attention in one week than what it had in the whole of Sixth year. Despite what rumours were flying around the school, Draco was not a big of a whore as people made him out to be. Cupping his manhood in his hands, Draco felt it start to stir. It was not the longest, nor the thickest, but he had never heard any complaints.

"This is going to be a long week," he said to his reflection, before leaving the bathroom in search of something to do.

Draco's bright idea of something to do was go and laze by the Black Lake, watching the Giant Squid's tentacles snake out of the water and fall, causing waves to lap at the shore. The heat from the summer months still hung in the air, making the ground warm as he sat. He heard giggling coming from somewhere behind him, soon turning into whispers and collapsing back into giggles. Draco tried to ignore them, succeeding until one of the giggling girls came up to him.

"Are you in that Program thing?" the girl looked to be from Fifth year, and a Slytherin. Draco raised an eyebrow at her question.

"No, I just enjoy wandering around school naked," he said sarcastically, causing the girl to laugh and beckon her friends over all of them squealing out questions.

"What's it like?"

"You're gorgeous!"

"Can we touch you?"

Draco felt like a rabbit trapped in headlights, or a prisoner having to face the Dementors, at the girls questions.

"Slow down and one at a time!" Draco finally shouted, quietening the girls. "Now, what did you want to ask?"

"What is it like? I mean, being naked in the school?" The first girl asked, her eyes fixed on his crotch.

"It feels like any other day, only you have nowhere to put your wand, and silly girls asking questions!" Draco snapped, rubbing his temples in a circular motion.

"Oh. Can we touch it?" The third girl asked, digging her friends in the ribs as they tried to walk closer to him.

"I am required to say yes," Draco bit out, cursing the charm that had been put on him. It was a spell version of veriteserum, it seemed, only with an added invisible clothing spell that lasted all week. He winced as the girls squealed in excitement and dropped down around him, all reaching to grab his cock.

"Though, have any of you ever seen what is under a boys clothes before?" Draco had to ask, sighing in resign when all three shook their heads. "You, blondie, try and gently stroke up and down. Don't worry if it jumps, it does that sometimes."

Draco watched the blonde as she did as he asked, hesitant at first, but soon getting into the swing of things. He looked at the two girls that was sat watching their friends hand work him, jumping when the blonde girl caught her fingernail on his balls.

"Watch what you're doing! That will turn off any male that has the misfortune to have you as a girlfriend if you do that to him," Draco told her. She sat back, a hurt look on her face, but let her friend take her place. "You have to be better than your friend. So try again."

The brunette nodded, seizing Draco's cock and pumping at it as if it was a long chain.

"Gently! Loosen your grip and slower. It is not a race to see if you can get the guy off first. If you do, you might end up ruining your chances of ever getting further than a quick fumble in the bedroom," Draco was getting annoyed and bored now, nodding to the third and last girl to take her place. "See if you can actually do something to turn me on, unlike your friends."

The last girl took her place, leaning down and licking up Draco's shaft, making him jump and slip from the tree trunk he was resting against. He let the girl continue what she was doing, even letting his guard down and letting out a sigh. It was not until one of the girls giggled that Draco snapped out of his trance, scaring the girl that was sucking him to bite down in surprise.

"What are you doing! Never bite down on anyone's genitals! Go away and think about what you did!" Draco cried out, protecting his groin and trying to stop the pain that was radiating through him. The girls scattered, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't have let the young girls have a try, but had been powerless to stop them due to the rules.

"Stupid rules. Stupid program. Why did I have to be chosen?" Draco muttered to himself, going back to watching the Giant Squid in the lake.

Pansy had soon found what she was going to be doing that day. As soon as she had stepped foot outside of the shared common room Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis had practically kidnapped her, taking Pansy hostage in the Slytherin common room.

"So what is it like? Any well endowed men running around the school?" Tracey asked before Pansy could even get comfortable in the cold dungeons.

"I don't really know. Everyone had left when I woke up, and we all know what Draco has," Pansy tried to joke, really wishing she wasn't there.

"I don't understand it. Why were you chosen, and why did you not say no?" Daphne asked next, with others murmuring in agreement.

"You know that you have to complete a week to graduate, did it not say that on your list?" Pansy questioned in return, before feeling a piece of parchment be thrust into her hands.

"Read this," Tracey told her, gesturing to the parchment.

_To all it may concern,_

_During the weeks where students are walking around naked, you will be reminded to read these rules and to keep them in mind._

_Younger students can not see nudity, in place of nudity, they see normal robes._

_Years Four through to Seven will be able to touch the volunteers – always ask permission first._

_All volunteers are only allowed in their separate common room for three hours._

Pansy stopped reading, looking at Tracey.

"This is everything I already know. It is hung up in the other common room," Pansy told them before being urged to continue.

_If volunteer rejects your advances, do not push them._

_If a student is found to be pushing another student into something they have said no to, said student will be placed in The Program immediately and will not graduate their year._

_Thank you for your co-operation._

_Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore._

"Okay, that last rule is actually quite the stunner," Pansy said, staring at the parchment. "So none of the younger years have said anything?"

"There have been questions asked of your whereabouts, but have not been told of what is happening. I think the only ones that would know are the siblings of people in years four to seven," Daphne told her, "to them, the parchment is just a plain bit of parchment that someone stuck there for fun."

Pansy nodded, making a mental note to research into the spells used to create such a intricate piece of magic, maybe even asking Granger to help her. Pansy was soon shook out of her thoughts when a pair of hands swooped in from behind her and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them tight.

"What a nice sized chest you have, perfect size for a handful," someone whispered in her ear, "do you enjoy being a little slut?"

Pansy screeched, pulling away from the person and standing up. Her face and body had gone white with terror, the fingernail prints and scratches from when she had tore away prominent on her chest.

"Don't be like that, you're the one slutting around in nothing at all. You're going to accept what is coming to you if you like it or not," the boy spoke again, his face twisted in a malicious grin. Pansy shook her head, unable to speak and bolted out of the Slytherin common room nit looking where she was going. Tears stung at her eyes, blurring her vision enough to make her run right onto someone who felt to be as equally naked and falling to the floor.

"Pansy? What happened?" Draco had just come in from outside and had been heading back to the small common room to wash the dirt off himself.

"I, I was in the, the Slytherin com, common room when someone grabbed, grabbed my chest," Pansy stammered out, trying to regain her breath and stop the tears from falling. Draco helped her off the floor, looking towards the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room.

"Go back to our common room and get yourself in a hot bath. I will deal with this," Draco pushed her lightly, not seeing Pansy nod as he walked off. Someone was going to pay, and he knew exactly who it would be.

"Nott! Get your arse here now!" Draco shouted as soon as he entered the Slytherin common room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Little Drakypoo come to defend his little whores feelings?" Theodore Nott stood, easily towering over Draco. He was not intimidated, pulling his hand back and punching the taller boy in the nose, feeling rather than hearing the crunch of bone. Theodore crumpled to the ground clutching his broken nose as blood dribbled out of one nostral. Draco barely heard someone shout for Snape, he was bust sizing up the seventh year that was still on the floor.

"I hope there is no bother in here," a silky voice said, just loud enough to be heard over the excited chatter. The voices went silent, looking at their head of house with terror. Draco turned to face his Godfather.

"Theodore Nott thought it was fun to call one of our own a whore," Draco told Snape, spitting the other boys name out like it was poison.

"I see. Did anyone else see this?" Snape asked, his dark eyes scanning the room.

"Theodore came up behind Pansy Parkinson and forcefully grabbed her chest. It has left marks," Daphne spoke up, "he then called her a slut because of the Program, sir."

Snape nodded, "where is Ms Parkinson now?"

"I sent her back to the shared common room Sir," Draco admitted, "I do not know if she did, as I came straight here."

"And, pray tell, what did you do to Mr Nott?" Snape asked his godson.

"I punched him in the nose," Draco said, crossing his arms. "Punish me if you will, but Nott should be the one that is, as he started it."

"There will be punishment. Ten points from Slytherin for fighting, and Nott, you will be joining the next round of volunteers, and not be graduating," Snape walked over to the still crumpled boy, pulling him up from the ground and taking him away.

"That went well," Draco sighed, "and yes. It will be a long week."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione had decided to go to the library after their disastrous breakfast. Hermione had mentioned something about researching the spell to see if there would be any side effects from using it on teenagers. She also wanted to read whether there had been any repercussions from others having the same spell used on them.

"I know it is a Sunday, and I know that is it you, Hermione. But don't you think that the library might not be open at nine in the morning?" Harry asked, trying to keep up with his best friend whilst also trying not to watch the way her hips swayed and her breasts bounced with each step she took.  
"Harry, we have been in this school for seven years and the library has always been open early," Hermione reminded him, opening the door to the library with a smug look on her face. "See?"  
"You've been around the Slytherin's too long with that look, Hermione," Harry tried to joke, going quiet when Hermione sent him a death glare.  
"Just help me look would you?" Hermione demanded, making a beeline towards Madam Pince, who was sat behind her desk staring daggers at any student that may harm the books.  
"Good morning Madam Pince. Have there been any new books delivered this year?" Hermione asked, only remembering she had no clothing on when the head Librarian gave her a disbelieving look. "My apologies for the way I currently look, Madam Pince. The new school rules request that I look this way." Hermione finished, trying to cover up what she could with her hands. Madam Pince averted her eyes before waving Hermione away towards the new section where Harry was stood.  
"Over there Miss Granger. And if I were you, I would be wearing clothing. It is most unbecoming for a young woman such as yourself to be running around nude!" Madam Pince spoke, her words echoing around the nearly empty library walls. The few students that were in the library stopped what they were doing to look at Hermione, who had started to blush.  
"Yes Madam Pince. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about the new school rules soon" Hermione said, bowing her head before turning and hurrying towards where Harry stood, just out of sight of the draconian librarian.  
"Why did you not catch my attention sooner?" Hermione hissed at Harry once she had joined him, looking at the rather large new tomes that were on the bookshelf.  
"You were too busy with Madam Pince to notice," Harry hissed back, holding out his arms for the books Hermione was pulling off the shelves in no particular order.

"I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole library for nothing then!" Hermione ground out, trying to find a table as far away from the front of the library as possible before settling down and motioning for Harry to place the books on the table. Harry did so, sitting opposite Hermione and picking up one of the smaller books. He flicked through it before looking back at Hermione.  
"So, why are you so interested in these books then?" Harry asked her, not taking his eyes off the picture of a cross sectioned womb that emblazoned the page.  
"Because Harry, once you tear your eyes away from that book," Hermione started to speak, pulling the book away from him, "I want to know why they decided to implement this," she pointed between the two of them, "into Hogwarts, and why."  
Harry just nodded, having seen enough from just the one picture.  
"I'll leave you to it then, or I would just slow you down in your research," he mumbled, standing from the table and leaving Hermione to look for the information. Hermione just nodded to herself, her eyes skimming the page once before she scrabbled around for a piece of parchment and a quill. She had no success at finding either until a shadow fell over her.  
"Hello Hermione, have the Nargles taken something of yours?" Luna Lovegood spoke from above her. Hermione looked up from her search, quickly smoothing her look of annoyance to one of feigned happiness.  
"I was just looking for something to write on, it seems I have forgotten to put any in my bag this morning," Hermione said politely. "How can I help you?"

"I have a quill and parchment here if you need it," Luna answered, "and I have seen you walking around with no clothes on and wanted to see if you needed help catching the Nargles that took them."  
Hermione shook her head, taking the offered items and motioning for Luna to take a chair. The blonde girl was not so bad once you took out the made up animals, and Hermione did want the company.  
"No Nargles, just school rules." Hermione motioned to the books. "New books too, thought I would get a head start on learning this year. What can I do for you?"  
Luna turned a slight pink tinge at the question, tracing a line in the wood of the table.  
"I wanted to take a closer look, at 'down there'," Luna spoke, concentrating on the table hard enough to set it alight if she was not careful.  
"Oh. But, you have the same parts," Hermione said dumbly.  
"I can't seem to have a proper good look without contorting my whole body about," the blonde admitted, looking up. Hermione weighed up her options; have Luna take a look at the parts she kept well hidden, or find out that the blonde had asked the wrong person and been told off.  
"You are, um, welcome to have a look, Luna," Hermione heard herself say, watching as Luna's face lit up.  
"Really?" the younger girl asked, not even waiting for an answer before disappearing under the table. Hermione suddenly felt cool fingers easing her legs apart, and a body brush against her knees as Luna settled herself into position. The brunette tried to get on with her research, only managing to read another line before she felt a warm tongue flick over her most private area.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, looking down at the young blonde.  
"I was trying to get a closer look," Luna replied, "you look nice enough to eat."  
"I said you could have a look, you know you have to ask if you want to touch," Hermione told Luna, trying to cross her legs under the table.

"Please may I touch you, Miss Granger?" Luna asked, sounding strangely erotic to the brunette.

"Yes, you may," Hermione answered, giving up on trying to cross her legs and letting Luna shuffle closer. This time the tongue on her clit did not surprise her, instead, the brunette looked around the area of the library they were in, hoping that no one would disturb their moment.

"L- Luna, stop the teasing," Hermione ground out after a few minutes, her body shaking from the effects of Luna's tongue. Hermione desperately wanted to feel something else on her most private parts, squeaking in surprise when two fingers entered her. Hermione clamped her lips shut to stop herself making any more noise as Luna continued to swirl her tongue over Hermione's clit. Hermione was now quite glad that she had found a table as far away from Madam Pince's desk, and was hidden from sight from anyone passing by. Her fingers dug into the table in an effort to stay quiet, feeling the blonde girl start to speed up in her touch. The switch of Luna's tongue and fingers were enough to send Hermione over the edge, her body shuddering under the effects of her orgasm. Luna climbed out from under the table, her lips glistening from the activity she had just done.

"Thank you, Hermione. I hope my turn will be just as interesting as yours has been," Luna spoke before disappearing from sight and leaving Hermione in a daze.

Harry had decided it was best for him to be outside after leaving Hermione in the library. He had carefully made his way down to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the seats the students sat in when there was a match on. It was not often Harry had the chance to sit there, most of the time other houses were playing, Harry had been in the Infirmary or in detention with Snape. His thoughts wandered off in the direction of how classes were going to be conducted with the new rules, and if they would be allowed something to protect themselves from any exploding potions or spells gone awry. Harry did not want to have to be sent to see Madame Pomfry before the first week of school had even finished, clothed or not. Harry was so deep into his thoughts, he did not see the shadow falling over him until someone sat down next to him.

"Can we talk?" Harry heard someone ask, his head snapping up to see Ron sat next to him with a sheepish look on his face.

"Someone tell you what an arse you have been then?" Harry asked, trying to keep the bitter tone out of his voice.

"Yes. And I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I was a jerk, and I wanted to clear the air. I didn't think that this would be such a huge thing, I didn't know that it wasn't voluntary, and Dumbledore had basically picked people from random to do the trial run. It wasn't until Theodore Nott was hauled to Dumbledore's office, then made to strip down at lunch that it sunk in," Ron trailed off, as if he had run out of steam with his speech. Harry just looked at his best friend, waiting for the red haired male continue, "Harry, say something?"

"What can I say? Hermione and myself tried to explain to you at The Burrow what was going to happen, you didn't listen to either of us," Harry shrugged, "imagine being naked in front of the whole school for a day, and then multiply that by seven. It is not easy, being on display all the time. I wouldn't have wished this even on the Slytherin's."

"I know that now, Harry. I am sorry for not listening, and I hope you forgive me. I need to go and find Hermione, tell her I'm sorry for being a jerk as well," Ron stood up, giving Harry a small smile. "For what it's worth, I would rather see you naked than Malfoy."

"Not worth much I'm afraid, but apology accepted, and I know what you mean," Harry said, waving at Ron as the red head left. Harry sat back in the seat, wrapping his arms around his body as the wind picked up. It was starting to get chilly up in the stands, indicating it was time for Harry to make his way back to the castle. He had not got that far before a small boy ran straight into him with a thud.

"Harry Potter! You're not wearing any clothes!" Colin Creevey shouted out, looking confused, "is this a new fashion statement?"

"What? No! This is the new ruling. Were you not at the feast last night when Professor Dumbledore spoke about it?" Harry asked, not liking the way that Colin was looking at his crotch.

"What? Oh, no. I was in the infirmary. Tripped down the stairs and broke my leg. Madame Pomfry fixed me right up," Colin's head shot up from looking at Harry' crotch, his face a vivid red that could rival any Weasley if he tried.

"There should be a notice in your common room about what is happening. I suggest reading up on it before you are drafted into it," Harry told Colin, hoping to send the boy off so Harry could go back to the private dorm and freshen up for dinner. Colin nodded and sped off, tripping over his feet and falling down the last two steps of the stands while Harry watched Colin limp away with a bemused look.

"This is going to be a very long week," Harry said to himself, setting off back to the castle in hope for some food.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - I will take on _reasonable _suggestions on who to use as "relief" as long as they will fit in with the story line I have planned already, which doesn't actually involve the characters sleeping with any Tom, Dick or Harry, it has to forward the story in some way.  
However, as we begin the week in the next chapter, I am wondering what to do after the week, which should roughly take around 7 to 10 chapters. If anyone has any suggestions on if there should be others being subjected to the Program, give me your choices and I'll think about it. Please keep in mind that it is only Sixth and Seventh Years that are eligible to be stripped, but Fourth and up can see that the 'volunteers' are naked.

* * *

Pansy had not come down for dinner, Draco noticed. She had locked herself in the bedroom they were sharing and no matter who tried to talk to her, Pansy had told them rather venomously to leave her alone. Draco was worried about his oldest friend, if he could bring himself to call her that. He had spotted Theodore Nott walking around with his head bowed and heard the whispers that were mainly directed at the blokes manhood. Draco had smirked at first, however, soon finding it annoying as it never stopped. He pushed his food around the plate and looked over at the other tables, seeing that the Ravenclaw's and the Hufflepuff volunteer's were laughing and joking as if nothing was happening to them. Just behind the Ravenclaw's, sat a rather subdued Gryffindor table. Not even Potter, Grander and Weasley were talking to each other again. Draco wondered if it was because of the toll of the week getting to them already. It had only been one day, and in that one day, most of them had had something happen to each of them, be it a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Where is your girlfriend?" Tracey Davis asked Draco, snidely with a laughing Millicent Bulstrode next to her. Draco took a calming breath before looking up at the girls.

"You should know where she is, you were the ones that didn't help her when Nott decided it was a good idea to touch her without asking," Draco growled, going back to his food and hoping the girls would leave him alone.

"How were we to know he was going to do that? She was the one that willingly came to the Slytherin common room," Millicent spoke up, crossing her arms and looking even more threatening than normal.

"Right, and you were the one that took her down there in the first place. You know what the Slytherin's do to their own when they look to be vulnerable," Draco said, glaring daggers at the two girls. They shrank back and left Draco to finish his food. He decided to grab a bit for Pansy before leaving the Great hall and back to the shared common room.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had been watching the alteration at the Slytherin table, wondering just what it was that was happening. They had heard about what had happened to Nott, and had even seen him themselves on the way down to Dinner. Hermione and Ron had made up again, and now Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione's chest when he thought she was not looking. Each time she caught him looking, Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an evil stare. Harry just rolled his eyes at their antics, trying to eat his food just as someone came and sat down next to him.

"Hi Harry," Lavender Brown giggled, leaning close to Harry and looking down at his crotch with a glint in her eye, "don't you get cold walking round like that?"

"No Lavender, it is surprisingly warm in the castle at this time of year, and you know that yourself. I've seen you streaking from the boys bedroom to the girls enough times," Hermione spoke up, frowning at the bubbly blonde.

"Hello to you too, Hermione. Don't you think it is highly inappropriate to speak when you're not spoken to?" Lavender said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Even if it is, I don't think Harry appreciates you draped all over him, considering the rumours that are flying around the school about you," Hermione smiled sweetly. Harry glanced between his best friend, and the girl that was still trying to get a good look at his crotch, but had a red face.

"Hermione, you spoil all the fun. Just because you're a prissy know it all, does not mean that you can turn everyone else into one," Lavender growled angrily, standing up from the table and stalking back down to sit with Pavarti, no doubt starting to talk about the trio.

"Wow, I have never seen anything like that before. What is with the student body and naked people?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"They're probably doing it because there is no one else to stare at but the 9 people that are naked. There can't be much else for them to look at, other than just imagine what people look like under their clothing," Hermione surmised, looking at Harry for agreement. Harry just nodded, trying to avoid the stares that were being sent his way.

"I think I'm going to head back to the common room, Hermione I'll see you there?" Harry's last word sounded like a question as he pushed himself up and left the Great Hall without another word.

"Are you decent?" Draco called through the closed door of his and Pansy's bedroom, knowing it was futile in asking the question before walking in anyway.

"Do you mind? I don't want company," Pansy said, looking up at Draco then looking away from him.

"I brought food, since I know you have missed Breakfast, Lunch and dinner today. It isn't good to do that, and you know that as well," Draco held out the food he had taken for Pansy, placing it on her bed when she did not move for it.

"You didn't have to," Pansy said, "now leave me alone."

Draco just shrugged, retreating from the bedroom before Pansy decided that the best course of action was to bite his head off. Draco wondered just what was in the bookshelves that he had noticed the night before, perusing it and picking up one that looked vaguely interesting. He was lost in the rather large tomb when Harry came into the common room and walked right past the sitting blond and made his way to the bedroom.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Draco asked, finally looking up from the book just to see Harry's bum disappearing through the hallway.

"I'm fed up of this week already, that is what's up. What's it got to do with you Malfoy?" Harry shot back, crossing his arms after he turned around.

"No need to snap my head off. I'm just as annoyed with the week myself. Do you really think I wanted to spend the first week of my last year in school walking around naked?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes when Harry just shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah. you probably wanted the excuse to whip it out and have people feeling you up anyway," Harry retorted, making to turn around again.

"Yeah, because I'm such a big show off?" Draco gave a bitter laugh, "I want a year where there is nothing that is going to go wrong, where there isn't anything to distract me from studies, and a year that I didn't have to spend more than an hour a day in the presence of you and your snivelling Gryffindor friends! This is not what I was expecting, and I even tried to get my father to get me out of this, but his hands are tied. Dumbledore wanted it, and Dumbledore will stop at nothing to get it. Look at what happened with Nott."

Harry just shrugged.

"From what I heard, he deserved much more than stripping and made to parade around school. We did nothing like that, yet we still have to do this," Harry's eyes flashed in anger before he sighed. "There is nothing we can do that will make this week go any easier on us all, is there?"

Draco shook his head at the raven haired boy, knowing that his nemesis was right, for once. "No, there isn't anything we can do, but to just get on with it and hope the week goes as fast as possible."

"Great. Just great. How is Parkinson now?" Harry asked, trying to sound as if he was interested, while inching to the stairs to the dorms.

"Overreacting for what happened to be honest. She's been in that room for the last four hours, and I'm pretty sure that she'll have an extra day or something for breaking the rules already. Where's Granger? I thought she would have been following you back here after dinner," Draco himself tried to sound interested, his thoughts on Pansy who still had not come downstairs.

"She was last seen in the Great Hall, but I have a feeling she'll be in the Library until curfew," Harry gave up on trying to get some peace, moving to the spare settee and sitting down opposite Draco.

"You know, I'm glad it is Hermione that I've had to do this with. If it had been anyone else, I don't think I would have handled it," Harry admitted, staring into the fire that Draco had started.

"Don't care, trying to read, Potter," Draco said, his moment of forced friendliness done with. Harry shrugged again, going to the bookcase and pulling a different book out, this one about Quidditch.

"I wonder how they're going to deal with Quidditch practices and the naked students," Harry said to himself, frowning at the words that seemed hard to read at that moment.

"They've probably placed some sort of cushioning charm on the pitch and brooms," Draco replied, more out of wanting to get the last word in rather than actual conversation. The boys lapsed into silence, only looking up when the Ravenclaw students came back and went straight to their dorm before slamming the door.

"Three guesses on what those two will be doing," Draco smirked.

"They were all over each other in the Great Hall, weren't they?" Harry chuckled, looking up at the stairs and hearing faint moans. "Oh, they're already at it. At least they don't seem to have problems being naked around one another. or the whole school. Wonder if the Hufflepuff's are finding it any harder?"

"Probably not, they have their own partners, so we'll be lucky if we see them at all this week," Draco replied, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked, clearly interested.

"They're Hufflepuff's, there are rumours. Hufflepuff's are notoriously good finders remember. It isn't like it is such a big shock that they've found themselves a boyfriend or a girlfriend, is it?" Draco rolled his eyes, going back to the book he was reading.

"True," Harry said softly, pulling his book closer to him and settling back down to read it again. That was how Hermione found the two boys when she returned from the library, her arms full of books that she had begged Madam Pince to take with her. Madam Pince had only relented as Hermione was her favourite student and knew how to take care of books that she was given.

"That was not something I was expecting. Harry and Malfoy in the same room with no blood or bits of person over the floor and walls. Who are you both and where are the real counterparts?" Hermione asked, placing the books on the table and sitting next to Harry.

"Is there really much point in fighting at the moment? We're all in this predicament, and we might as well get on," Draco said, surprising both Gryffindor's.

"Well, I see your point, but as easy as that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, as easy as that. I'm not saying it'll last forever, but for this week, if we can all get along the easier it would be for everyone else in this common room and the dorms. Now, Granger, you're a girl, go and try talk Pansy out of the dorm or to at least eat something if she hasn't touched anything that I brought up for her," Draco said, eyeing up the books on the table.

"Touch the books, and you get your hands chopped off, Malfoy," Hermione said, picking the books up and taking them with her.

"Damn, I was hoping that we would get new reading material then," Draco sighed.

"You know they're just books about what we're doing, right?" Harry said, laughing slightly into the Quidditch book.

"Really? Is that all? As if I need to read anything about this stupid thing," Draco scoffed. "I do hope she gets Pansy to at least do something tonight, I want to sleep in a bed, not on a settee."

Harry started to laugh harder, the image of the blonde male falling off the settee seeming like one of the funniest things Harry had ever heard and seen.

"Oh, I'd love to see that. The graceful Malfoy falling to the floor, yes that is the stuff of dreams," Harry had earned himself a glare, not caring.

"Ponce," Draco growled, looking at the hallway to the dorms just as Hermione came through it.

"Pansy has requested that I should join her in your bedroom Malfoy. So I guess you're going to have to sleep with Harry tonight," Hermione shrugged, turning around and disappearing while both boys tried to get their heads around what she had just told them.

"we have to share a dorm? is she serious?" Harry almost shouted, standing up sharply enough for the book that had been on his lap fall onto his foot. Draco burst out laughing while Harry hopped around the room swearing up a storm from the pain.

"It can't be bad. Unless you snore," Draco said.

"I don't snore, but I bet you do," Harry snarked back, sitting back on the settee and seeing bruising starting to form on his foot. "How much does that book weigh! It felt like it was made of concrete!"

"I do not snore!" Draco shouted, standing up himself and having his book slide onto his foot as well. "Oh, now that is irony." Draco winced out, flopping back onto the settee and inspecting his foot, which had turned a lovely shade of red.

"Serves you right," Harry muttered, hopping to the bedroom that the two males would be sharing for that night and leaving Draco in the common room.


End file.
